Talk:Getter Emperor (Manga)/@comment-1809047-20150906001540/@comment-93.158.126.138-20150908023513
No, no, no and 1 thousand times NO. Wrong. VERY WRONG. And after only releasing my steam in the previous 3 sentences, let me tell you "politely" why: you deleted a great post I made just the other day, which took me not just 10 minutes (like this one), but like a whole hour for checking it up for typos, corrections, general info, "how to approach nicely" other mecha series fans and explain why comparing isn't nice and is futile, searching old data from other mecha series (yeah, human memory is faulty sometimes after reading so many mangas and watching so many animes...and I have a whole life of videogames and other hobbies too, besides the real life itself...), etc, etc. I consider it a fault from your part, since, or either you didn't fully read it (which is a disrespect to my own "persona", specially coming from an admin), or you was really confussed about it (which i doubt so, my post was *very clear and clever*, going topic after topic) or you just went on a massive comments deletion rampage on this page (YES, i remember the two other posts from other people below the Zeta Rise post) and my comment went to the drain with them also (this is the most probably case...but the problem is, MY comment triggered you somehow, you deleted them just like 1 day after my post, the other ones was much much older... -.-) If you really fully read it, you should remember i didn't only asked (like you did) from the start to stop comparations about Getter Emperor vs *mention your big and epic mecha here* (to which you could just agree below it and write your POV, or just create a newer and hence on-top post without deleting mine first...); i also dedicated a WHOLE PARAGRAPH asking for RESPECT to Getter Robo, and other old mecha series like Mazinger Z (and I don't think you have a problem with old nice Mazinger, yay? Since you are that wikia founder...) and Gundam, since they are considered the three "big mecha legends" on Japan. The rest of the post was to make my point and teach most of this kids (in most cases they are just kids, no offense to anyone else reading this intended) about how BIG is the mecha universe in Japan, and just forget about "all is TTGL and Demonbane" when you have like 10 others mechas which could go toe to toe or even surpass them in term of power/size/whatever (and believe me when I say i had enough about this in other sites, specially with dumb people posting just faulty info or not knowing/wanting to debate with honesty) If i made a couple of "jokes" about such mechas, was exactly for remarking my whole opinion even more, always in a clever, non-despective way So, since (and I want to point *specifically* this) I'm not the "classic" kiddo which is just a fanboy "screaming" for TTGL (or Demonbane, or Mazinkaiser SKL, or SRW, or *whatever*) and probably newer to the mecha universe, which comes to look for a fight against anything which oppose his/her favourite last "epic" anime/manga/VN/LN/fanfic mecha (and regretably, since old Getter fans always tend to mention the Emperor in debates, this kids always go and google around to look where to *hurt* specifically) FYI I'm probably more older than you (and now i had check your fully background, yeah, I'm much more older), and no, I'm not saying age mean anything in terms of maturity or "having the reason", but let me make it clear: you are not dealing with an emo weabo (sorry for the "slur")/just spawned anime fan/crazy otaku which will not accept any logic or discuss only what is convenient only for his/her position (in fact I hate that kind of people) Having clear that, i just wanna know *why you deleted my post*. Give me good and founded reason please, specially keeping in mind my position was in general very similar to yours. And if you are going why I ask this here instead in your wall or in any other place, it is since the original and my ONLY post (from all the others i have wrote) deleted on the whole wiki was here...I want you to check it again if you can reverse the deletion You can also check my other comments below, see any "stupidity", fanboyism for other newer mecha series, or similar issues from my part? Do I show any ignorance about the Getter Robo multi-universe? Guess that should give you an idea about who and how I am, and not just another irritating anon like we get in this wikis very regularly... (and I have exp dealing with this kind of users like you probably have since what i will state just above) Generally, when someone delete a comment of mine (or make any kind of complain about), which is honestly something rare to me, instead of going berserk like most people does instantly, I just check, not only if I was wrong or/and if the other person has an argument there, I also check that person background if possible. This helps me to get an idea if I can reason which such user or if it is a waste of time and other actions are needed instead. And i see you are not only the main admin here (along with adminSpellbinder666, which is also admin in other Go Nagai's series wikias), you are also admin on Devilman, Cutey Honey, Kamen Rider, Gatchaman (excuse me if I forgot another else), a contributor in the Yu-Gi-Oh wikia, and you are even founder on the Mazinger Z one! I see a full passionated for Go Nagai's works also along with other japanese classics, respect and kudos for that... Now, checking other posts by you, like the one above this one, I can detect certain (allow to call me it, even if I'm mistaken) "hostility" sometimes...I can fully understand that, specially when you have to deal, I repeat again, with which are 97% of the posters alike: crazy people, writing without any honestity on the hearths, just looking for another useless fight. But this is not the case, so you should not put "every cat in the same bag", as you did with me Now, before ending my appeal, allow me to test your "patience" (keep in mind I'm still polite, but i wanna check if this was just a mistake or you are another rage wikia admin...and you know they exist, as bad contributors/editors exists also) with one simple question (no distort any of my words or tone please): If you DON'T WANT any "debate" (which are *always* going on in any healthy wiki, of course with some basic rules about not insulting other users, etc) about other mechas or "compare this giant galaxy eating robot to some other robot that might be like it" (sic), then *why you* (yes, you) made the last edit in the trivia edition and put over the oven the topic about comparations *specifically* between Getter Emperor and Demonbane and TTGL? Yes, the information was already on the page but situated along the other sections, more "unnoticed". Don't believe me? Then check page edition 00:26, September 21, 2014‎ Zeromaro and then tell me WHO changed that fact to the more noticiable Trivia section...you could actually deleted it instead moving it to it's own and solely section (because I don't see any other trivia fact there...) I could also remark you like 3 other facts and things, but since they will unavoidable sound "rude", I prefer to keep for myself for the moment, for the sake of a sincere and serious conversation here Also I don't want to forget an important spot here, which you probably foreshadowed before: your position as an admin. Keep always in mind then, being an admin gives you certainbly the "rights" to create certain rules, but only while they are within certain logic, if you go far ahead and put crazy rules (it comes to my mind a now defunct wikia which I prefer not to mention...with did exactly that...and got the obvious results...) you will get heavy backslash, and just in case if you are (again, not accusing you from anything, just mentioning the "possibility") one of this guys which is happy "owning" a whole or several wikias just thinking they then own the "truth" since they can digit which info is available to normal users googling/navigating for it...well, DO I REALLY need to say which kind of admins (and personally on real life!!!) those kind of people really are? :/ Also let me tell you a short story, for the sake of not making this post even more longer: once, while I was a GM in a big name MMO (you know what a GM is don't you? Basically an empowered super-mod which could kick any player literally to the moon with just one click, along with all his/her alts and account/s), I was having a heavy time dealing with some french speaking kids...I can speak and write in several languages, but french is not very strong on me...and it was an issue with (literally) ghetto french kids, believe me, running around causing havoc and insulting many other players, just for "fun". Fortunately one older french player going around by coincidence came to my aid, and while he grouped this kids in a corner in a reunion spot on a general map, he spoke to them in the public chat from the very depth of his hearth about their behaviour, and ended his lesson telling them "if you want respect, you gotta give RESPECT FIRST". I spoke with him also in private afterwards this, and besides giving him a warmth and big "thank you" for helping me out instead getting me to act as a typical "I'm a GM, all obbey me" which is an attitude I hate and always leave as a last and ultimate resort, and just issue like 4-5 permbans with a few clicks, he actually put this kids on their shoes, made them react and behave (I monitored them after the incident to see if they changed of course), but the most important thing was, he GAVE ME also a lesson with that catchphrase. And I will never forgot it, neither feel tired to teach it to anyone with powers I cross on my way. Keep it also in mind pal. I expect the restoration of my previous post, and also a simple and honest apology (just from a Go Nagai fan to another, nothing else...and if you are mature enough you will never confuse a sincere apology with humiliation...) But at the same time let me warn you about one thing: if you just wipe out this post for the sake of showing your rage/"pseudo-power", or plainly insult me or talk to me from like a "higher state of existence" since you are just an admin, or without the same respect and logic I want honestly presume I used in all this post with you (feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, just with logic and respect please), then, expect a change of course on my actions. And NO, it is NOT a threat, it's the same thing any person with dignity would do/react when he/she gets it crushed by someone abusing his/her position. Just think about what would you do if Adolph Hitler comes and call you %$%#$$##@@ because you love Getter Robo, anime, or for X reason... After this, I can only say i will wait for a mature and respectful answer...and not a "nazi/I'm admin hence I own this world" attitude from your part (I repit, not prejudging you, just talking from the exp in some certain wikis...i realy *hope* this isn't the case...) Sorry for the long post, but for avoiding confusions, and setting clear several points of interest, it is always preferred to speak freely and with every front possible covered :) My best regards. A long time Go Nagai's creations fan